What is that hiding in those shadows?
by XGiftedUnleashed
Summary: Elizabeth finally got the man of her dreams. Her childhood friend: Meliodas. But What happens when there's a stalker mixed into all this? What would she do? What would he do when he finds out?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

It had been a long summer, but weather wise it hasn't been so bad. It was warm and exciting. Elizabeth was excited to go back to school, she enjoyed her friends, being able to story and have a life outside of her home. But it did seem to her that the summer holidays just flew by. It's unreal, everyone was so excited to be off for the 6 weeks, just to go back again. But, deep down she loved these 6 weeks like anything else, she spend most of her time with her childhood friend: Meliodas. They started dating about a month before the summer holidays, so they had all these weeks just to enjoy each other as well as the friends they made in this new school. Camelot High was the school, Elizabeth chosen to go to after many arguments with her Father, he finally decided to send her. The reason why she wanted that school was because it was a mixed species school, which meant that she wouldn't be leaving Meliodas's side.

Mixed in her thoughts, Elizabeth finally got out of her bed. Her room was pretty large, double bed in the corner, computer stand in other side of the corner, with long mirror and two cupboards. The way her bedroom looked, made her look rich than what she was. Even when her father was teacher in another high school, the high school he wanted her to go to. She quickly had a shower and changed back into the uniform she hadn't worn in 6 weeks. She walked over to the long mirror in the bedroom, brushing her long sliver hair until she was satisfied and pleasured with it. Hearing her phone go off, she quickly ran to it and looked at the caller ID. It was Meliodas, she was meant to meet him like 10 minutes ago! Elizabeth finally answered: ''Hello Meliodas!'' She said, with a smile knowing that she was fashionably late. ''Well Hello there!, I do wonder when you actually going to get out of that house of yours! Been waiting here for ages'' He said over the phone. Even though, she knew he was being sarcastic, she knew that he was being playful and had that grin he always had with her.

''I'll be there soon!'' She said, with that she hang up. Quickly grabbed her bag, ran downstairs to get her toast before darting out the door, everyone in the room stared at her, didn't think of trying to stop her. Her father let out a small sigh. She ran to the park, the place where she would always meet Meliodas. She puffed out some air, before reaching him. She looked around the park wondering where he was. How can he mess someone with messed up blonde hair? She'd never know.

There Meliodas was, sitting on the bench. He had his uniform on, whilst the boys where black pants and white shirt with a tie. The girl outfit was a lot more revealing, white blouse, navy jacket with a navy skirt. Long white sock on one leg, the other was kept bare. Both of them wearing black shoes. The blonde moved when he heard footsteps, turning in that direction, his greens orbs locked upon the female. He jumped up off the seat, placing both of his hands on his hips.''Finally! Been waiting here for ages!'' He smirked, extending his hand out to her. ''Lets go, don't want to be late for our first day right?!'' excitement echoed in her head, Elizabeth smiled and quickly took his hand, entwining their fingers together as they walked in the direction of the school. She didn't know when she fell in love with him, but she was glad she did. His hand was enough to shook shivers through her. But what she didn't know.. what this year had in store for the both of them!

Finally they reached the school, from the outside it was massive, looks like a high castle. The inside was properly done, would have thought it was full of rich kids but it actually wasn't. ''I am actually pretty excited!'' Elizabeth said, looking over to Meliodas. He just hummed contently to her words and was about to response back when he heard...''ELIZABETHHHH! '' Almost squeaked and he knew what was coming, so before it was to happen. Meliodas quickly grabbed Elizabeth bridal style before hearing a loud bang on the floor and a small whine following after it. There she was, face first on the floor. ''Diane! Are you alright?!'' Elizabeth said, almost pouting at Meliodas, he just grinned at this. ''Well she needs to learn to stop tackling youu, every time she sees you!'' Another whine came out the girls lips. Two more footsteps came out of no where, ''What the hell happened to her? Wait. I don't even want to know!'' One of them said, his grin showing all his teeth. He wore the school uniform, but he was missing the jacket and his shirt was tocked in his trousers. He had his red eyes and sliver hair. Then another voice came out of no where.. ''DIANE! ARE YOU ALRIGHT? WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?'' That was the other boy, he was small compared to Ban, but he seemed to have obsession over Diane. He had small brown hair, brown eyes and floated to her, showing off his pout. ''Why is it, that every time I come around, you have Elizabeth in your arms and Diane face first in the floor.'' He said, clearly not happy with this situation. Extending his hand to Diane which was sitting upwards and stared at him, with a smile she took his hands and lifted off the floor, dusting off her uniform. ''That actually hurt Mel! Why can't you just let me tackle her.'' He growled protectively. ''You know why!'' He said, putting Elizabeth down to the floor. Elizabeth was happy to finally put her feet on the floor, watching them argue with their stares. She couldn't help but giggle. Finally, everyone laughed and carried on, ignoring what the hell happened and walked into the school.

However, as Elizabeth didn't know. Someone was watching from the shadows, watching her every move. ''I can't wait, little Princess, you'll finally be mine...'' with that, he disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

 _In the shadows, someone was watching her as she was walking away in the group of her friends. Hiding in the shadows, he saw everything from almost getting tackled and from Meliodas having her in her arms. Jealousy bubbled up inside the male, his first day back and he was already thinking of ways to get her to ditch Meliodas and go to him. Whether she wanted to or not. There was so many plans for him to even start this and yet, he didn't know which plan he wanted to start with first. A cruel smile edged on the corner of his mouth as he watched her leave from behind the tree. This crush of his started before summer break, he always liked her. He watched her from afar, he admired her plump bum and her thin body. She had all the curves in the right place and guess what? He loved that about her. ''Eventually, you'll be mine, Elizabeth!'' He said, clapping his hands together._

 _Of course, Elizabeth knew nothing about this. But she did have a moment where she kept turning her head to see what was behind her. She knew someone was there but whenever she turned around, there's was clearly no one. Paranoia hit her like a ton of bricks which causes her to stop to look around the area once more. Of course, this didn't help the blonde. When It came to Elizabeth, he watched her like a hawk with those caring green eyes of his. ''Elizabeth, what's wrong? Are you okay?'' He said, with a smile as he waited for her reply._

 _''Of course, sorry! Lets go to class!'' She said, with a warm smile. That feeling of someone watching was bugging her, but there was nothing she could do about it.  
The class went in a blur, the teacher going on and on about the different subject, but Elizabeth was in such a daze she wasn't really with it and that didn't go unnoticed by anyone in the group. Next thing she knew, there was a paper flying at her and whacked her straight in the face. She gasped at this and noticed the paper. ''What the...'' She said to herself. She opened the paper note and she could tell by the handwriting, it was Diane. She wrote: ''Are you okay, Elizabeth? You look in a Daze''_

 _Elizabeth turned to look at her and smiled, nodding her head to actually respond to the note. Saved her getting into trouble. But the next thing she knew, another paper whacked across her head. Annoyance was scratching the walls of her patience when she felt this note. But this note was completely different. The handwriting was off and completely all over the place. Elizabeth looked at this note with wide eyes. ''You'll be... mine''_

 _Mine was wrote in capitals, it was enough to arch her eyebrows. Worried look spread across her face when she looked around the room to who could have throw it this time. No one seem to stand out, but anxiety was kicking her backside this time. Who would write this note? What do they want? And why now when she was happy? Question flew around in her head and she was unable to keep her mind from staying in one stop. Finally the bell rang and relieve washed over her. She picked up everything, including this mysterious note. She quickly made her way out of the room and along the corridor, her mind was still baffled and clearly wasn't watching where she was going and bang. She stumbled, all over and all her books, herself was on the floor. ''I'm so sorry!'' She said._

 _''Don't worry, it was my fault.'' He said, with a warm smile as he helped her back up to her feet, and helped her to pick up the books that fall all over the floor then extended his hand out to her. She gently took his hand as he helped her up._

 _''What's going on here?!''_

 _The voice from coming out the classroom, Elizabeth knew that voice straight away without even looking.'' Meliodas!'' She squealed excitedly._

 _''He was just helping me with my books, I sort of bumped into him and he helped me with my stuff.'' She said, a small blush tinted her cheeks._

 _''No problem! '' He said, leaving the corridor, a cruel smirk glared on his mouth, as he leaved them two to talk, but what did he take from her? He gripped his hand tightly around this object that he took from her bag. His smile deepening, looks like his plan has already started._


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3._

After that moment with that male, Elizabeth's head was all up in the clouds. Meliodas watched and smiled at her. _''Are you Okay?''_  
He stated, showing concern for his female being. When she turned around and smiled at him, with that gentle nod of her head. His shoulder's released the tension that was building up with worry.

'' _It's English now for me, and Maths for you. I'll meet you outside when you are done, if you'd like and we'll walk over together_ '' Meliodas stated his questions, ready for an answer. His eyes watched her, so filled with love and understanding.  
 _  
''Of course! I'll meet you there!''_ She said, excitedly. With that, Meliodas smiled and planted a gentle kiss on her forehead. That was enough to make the girl blush a thousand shade of red. That made him chuckle, he moved closer to her ear. '' _Oh, I do love it when you blush! Shishishi''_ which made her blush more.

 _''Oh shush and get to class!''_ She said with a small smile, letting out a small giggle as he watched him leave to to his next class room. Elizabeth was about to turn around to head to class when she heard her name, from a distance.

 _''ELIZABETH!''_

Elizabeth turned in confusion, not recognising the male until he was up and in front of her. She smiled towards the male. '' _What's wrong? You Okay?''_ She said, wondering why he been running for ages as the male was inhaling a lot of air, like he been running a marathon.

' _'Oh! When you dropped your books, I think this came flying out your bag. I thought, I'll give it to you before your last class.'_ ' He said, taking the item from his pocket and edging it on his hand.

Elizabeth looked at the item and realised it was actually her mobile Phone. She didn't even realise it was one. With a warm, angelic smile. She took the phone from the male's head and looked towards him, nodding her head. ''Thank you so much! I'd be lost without this!'' She beamed.

 _''Don't worry! But it's nice to meet you, Elizabeth. My name is: Hendrickson.''_

Elizabeth smiled and before she was about to say more words, the bell rang for the next class. ''I'm so sorry! I must go, but it's lovely to meet you too!'' With that, she ran off to the next class, leaving him behind. His smile darkened as he watched her go, realising that his plan was all going his way. Of course, what he didn't realise. There was someone else watching in the distance. Who was this person? Why was he watching Hendrickson?

Elizabeth apologised to the teacher about being late and found her way to her seat. Diane was looking at her all confused, she was never late. Why was she late now? Diane was going to have to question her about this when they are done! Little girly time is needed, Diane has been stressing so much with King lately, that she needed Elizabeth.

The class continued to go through, Elizabeth wasn't paying much attention, since she felt like she studied this way back when. But then, she felt her phone beep. Trying to be discreet, she took her phone out of her pocket to have a look.

' **'Hope the maths lesson is fun, English is so boring! Shishis''**

Elizabeth beamed even more to that text message and tried not to giggle, she text back and took her phone in her pocket.

Meliodas, on the other hand heard his phone beeping and smiled, having a look and red the message: ' **'Get back to class, You might learn a thing or two ;D''** Meliodas pouted, but tried not to chuckle. Oh, He's going to get her back for that.

An hour into the lesson the bell rang and it was the bell that everyone was looking forward to: HOME TIME. Elizabeth smiled, taking everything from the table onto the bag. Diane was waiting by the door for her, hurrying up to catch up to her. Her smile grew knowing that she was going to see Meliodas soon! With that being said, her phone beeped.

She blinked a few times and looked at her phone. An unknown number. Huh? How can that be? She opened it up and read.

'' **You don't know who I am, but I know who you are. I watch you all the time.. Don't worry, You'll know who I am when the time is right...''**

Elizabeth let out a huge squeak which made Diane blink a few times.

' _'What's wrong Elizabeth?!''_ She said. Edging a little over to see what she was reading. Elizabeth noticed this, cause she was freaked out. She let Diane read the message, they both looked at each other in confusion.

'' _What the hell is going on?! When I find this person, they'll be wishing I didn't stomp them!'_ ' Diane said, screaming the whole place down. ''Y _ou should talk to Mel about this, he'll want to know._ ''

Elizabeth shrugged, maybe ignoring it.. will get the message. ''Not yet, Maybe.. I'll ignore it and see what happens''.. With that, she left the school and put the phone in her bag. Not bring it out again until later.

_

 **Hello guys! Another little update. YES I KNOW THE GUY IS A RIGHT FREAK, I do hope that this is good, keep reviewing and let me know. If you have any ideas or anything. Feel free to message! Thank you to the two people, for reading this story 3**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

Elizabeth finally reached the opening to the school doors, knowing that behind it was smile that waited for only him, it was so warm and carefree. Anyone can tell she was head over heels for this boy. But deep down, the message that she got from this unknown person had made her doubt everything. Where does she have a stalker? Why now? What can she do? Is she meant to tell Meliodas? Does she handle this herself? So many questions echoed around in her head and someone's voice knock sense into her and she could recognise that voice from anywhere.

''Elizabeth! What's up? Why you spacing out? You okay?'' Meliodas questioned her, he can tell that something was bothering her. His green orbs locked on his target and smiled warmly, knowing that she'd tell him.

''Oh nothing, Meliodas. I'm fine!'' She said, all excitedly. Trying to hide the fact that she was feeling scared and overwhelmed right now. She's not going to mention the message just yet. Hopefully he buggers off. Meliodas and Elizabeth waved goodbye to everyone and made their way home, their hands locked together.

''You do know, if something bothering you. You can tell me!'' He said, in his carefree smile. His hands tightening up around her delicate smooth hands. Trying to reassure her that everything is okay!

''I know Meliodas! Don't worry! Thank you. '' Her eyes locked on her surroundings and they finally reached her home. ''Loooks like this is me!'' She said, with a warm smile. Meliodas just stared at her, his eyes knowing something but can't get his head around the answer.

''If you are sure, but if you need me. Phone me and I'll come straight to you. I promise.'' With that, he waved his hand and continued to walk further down to his place. Only being miles up the road had their benefits.

Elizabeth giggled and waved, making her way to her house. The first she wanted to do was to shower and she did everything after that. She got out the shower and started to comb her long silver hair when the phone beeped. Her eyes blinked a few times and smiled, thinking it was someone she adored. She was hoping it was Mel, but what she saw widened her blue eyes.

\- - - - - - - - –

 **Unknown: ''Ignoring me isn't going to make me go away, Elizabeth. I've been watching you for some time now. I know everything about you.''**

 **Elizabeth looked at the message and she thought, does she reply back, does she not. She swallowed the lump in her throat and gained some confidence to reply back.**

 **Elizabeth: ''You do know, this is classed as stalking. Leave me alone!''**

 **She press send, hoping that he would get the hint. But her phone beeped right after that.**

 **Unknown: ''Come on Elizabeth, don't be like that. You'll learn to like it eventually. I won't stop... Until I have you...''**

 **When she read that message. That was it, she couldn't handle it and threw her phone. She decided to go to bed.**

\- - - - - - – - - - - – – **Next Day.**

Elizabeth sighed when she saw the sun shining through her window, made her roll to try guard it. New day, new beginnings. She will not let this stalker win at all. She got dressed and quickly got her toast and made her way towards the meeting spot where Meliodas normally meets her. He wasn't there, so she decided to make her way towards the chair and continues to wait for him, kicking her legs. ''He's late today!''

She said to herself, but something from the bushes behind her made her almost squeak before someone jumped out from behind her, grabbing her from behind and started to feel her breasts. That was it, her back stiffened and she squeaked and it was almost deafening. Her body shook. 'Could it be that stalker? He got her already? ' Whatever it was or whoever it was needed to stop, her breasts were being groped and couldn't stand it.

However, the hands stopped and something went in her ear. Warm breath which made her shudder and squeal once more.

''What's wrong Elizabeth, your not normally this squeaky and stiff.'' His voice said, jumping off her and standing in front of her. His head tilted to the side, curiosity spread along his face. His eyes widened, something really spooked her. She's never acted like this before. Clearly there's more going on and she's not even telling him. His wrath was slowly getting the better of him right now. He noticed she couldn't look at him, after that moment. Her head moved to the side, her face was bright from his gropes.

That was it, his wrath was handling a new high, his hand extended out to her chin and he moved her chin to stare straight into his eyes. ''Are you going to tell me what's wrong or do I have to get it out of you another way?'' He said, his eyes scanning her body.

At that moment, she knew what he meant and what he was planning to do with her. The grope he did before was going to get worse. Her lip edged into her mouth as she watched him, unfortunately for her. That lip biting was one thing he hated and wished she'd stop doing it.

''So. Are you going to tell me?'' He asked, waiting for her answer.

_  
 **  
IS SHE GOING TO TELL HIM? SHOULD SHE?  
Gimme your thoughts. Sorry this is late, so much stuff going on for me and I had so many ideas for this story and it's like I need to write them! Apparently... TORMENTING my pro-reader before this comes up. Happy now? :^ Anyways! Leave me something.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

Elizabeth watched as Meliodas continues to face her, clearly wanting to know what was wrong with her, why she was so jumpy around him. Has he done something wrong? What's going on? This was annoying the demon, his eyes continued to burn into hers, watching for any information he could get, but everything seems to be blank.

Elizabeth let out a huge sigh and decided that, she wouldn't be able to keep this secret for much longer anyways. So she moved her bag in front of her, and started to reach inside her bag for something that could explain why she was so jumpy and everything. Meliodas continued to wait, patiently. His hands on his hips as he watched her almost protectively.

Elizabeth continued to search through her bag and finally reached for something that can explain for all of this. She reached for her phone and continued through her messages from last night and clicked on 'unknown', doing this made her shiver. But she knew it had to be done. Elizabeth handed over her phone to Meliodas to let him read what he said to her, what she said. She wasn't going to hide anything now.

''This is the reason why I've been so jumpy''

Meliodas was completely shocked when Elizabeth handed him, her phone. He felt rather uncomfortable reading her messages. However, something was building up inside him when he noticed the messages she was getting. ''What the hell is this?'' That's all Meliodas could even say.

''That's not all, Meliodas. Yesterday before all this, I also had a message thrown at me in the middle of class before all this started. '' She said, with a sigh.

''Why didn't you tell me this sooner, Elizabeth? You don't have to handle things on your own, especially when you have a stalker on your bloody case!'' He said, his wrath clearly getting the best of him.

When Meliodas mentioned the word, 'stalker' it made her quiver. Of course, she was scared. Why wouldn't she be?

Meliodas finally handed her, her phone back and continued to watch her expression, with that. He couldn't hold back and grabbed her arm, pulling her into a tight embrace. He moved to her ear gently to whisper. ''Don't worry Elizabeth, whoever it is. I'm going to find them and make them regret it, but you have to promise to tell me everything!''

Elizabeth was excited for this hug, and she quickly returned it. Nuzzling herself into his hair. At this moment, she didn't want to let go. Ever since last night, she'd never felt safe until now, wrapped up in his arms. ''I promise I will'' She said, with a warm, gentle smile.

Meliodas had to move from the embrace to see and with that smile, it was enough to push his anger to one side. He was all warm and fuzzy, it was enough to give him butterflies in his stomach. He will never let her go and if he has to beat up that stupid fucking stalker, he's going to do it. His hand extended out to her. ''Come on Elizabeth, lets go!''

Elizabeth smiled and extended her own hand, entwining hers with his. She felt more relaxed now that he knows, she's not as scared now. But questions still rolled in her head: Why her? Why is the stalker after her? What does he want? But right now, him and Elizabeth are going to find out.

Meliodas watched his princess from the corner of his eye, he's going to protect her no matter what. If he had to put his body, his mind or even lose his life for her, he's going to. But he decided, he's going to find out who did it and why before this gets worse. He mumbled under his breath, not loud enough for her to hear.

''You're lucky for now, that we don't know who you are, but when I find you. You'd be begging to stay alive.''

 **_  
/ WELLLLL. Looks like, I craved and he finally got told. BUT, i do have more ideas coming with the stalker and Elizabeth, poor girl. **


End file.
